Angels
by fallenangelangi
Summary: Songfic. VxH. The events occuring after Hitomi's kiss with Allen. How did Van take it? Please R&R! Flames are welcome. Cowritten with Leoanda


Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne if I did Hitomi would NEVER have left Gaea or poor Van. I also do not own the awesome song Angels that belongs to Within Temptation

(A/N) This is my first ever fic and I have my sister Leoanda Taylor to thank for helping me come up with the ideas and help write this. Many thanks.

Staring in disbelief Van couldn't understand the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes, as Hitomi turned towards him, Allen's hand resting lightly upon her shoulder. Stepping back, Van's senses caught up with him, silently he backed up, turning his back on them he began to run away from them – Hitomi's voice calling out behind him, yet never reaching him.

"Van!"

_Sparkling angel I believe  
__You were my savior in my time of need.  
__Blinded by faith couldn't hear  
__All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
__I see the angels,  
__I'll lead them to your door.  
__There's no escape now,  
__No mercy no more.  
__No remorse cause I still remember_

Dashing through the empty, rain-drenched streets, Van's thoughts flew around his head, one after another – none of them reaching his conscious mind. Images of the two of them together dominated his thought process. Confused and upset, he just ran not knowing where he was going - letting his feet guide him to places that only his legs knew of - he tried to push the images that kept replaying in his mind away.

Heart beating ferociously, his ears pounded with the blood rushing through his body, Van's legs carried him up the hill to where the lights in the abandoned barn gave off a soft glow, alerting the dark-haired teen to Merle's presence at the barn door.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
__You took my heart,  
__Deceived me right from the start.  
__You showed me dreams,  
__I wished they'd turn into real.  
__You broke a promise and made me realize.  
__It was all just a lie._

"I _said_ you should've just left her alone." Merle's words now echoed around his mind, along with the continuous replay of the events that took place on the bridge. Huffing, Merle continued to towel-dry Van's hair, while he held his silence.

_Sparkling angel, couldn't see  
__Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
__Fallen angel, tell me why?  
__What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
__I see the angels,  
__I'll lead them to your door  
__There's no escape now  
__No mercy no more  
__No remorse cause I still remember_

Thoughts tumbled from one thing to the next – always returning to Hitomi. _//Why?...how could this..? Why….Allen? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? What did that kiss mean? Did I interpret it wrongly? After everything we've been through…. And I actually thought that I had a chance. But… I…//_ Slumping further down on the crate, Van stared into the red depths of the fire. The crackling lulling him further into his contemplations.

Merle had curled up into the haystack, already asleep.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
__You took my heart,  
__Deceived me right from the start.  
__You showed me dreams,  
__I wished they turn into real.  
__You broke a promise and made me realize.  
__It was all just a lie.  
__Could have been forever.  
__Now we have reached the end._

Van's pain filled eyes, vividly stared back into the recesses of her mind. Guiltily, her eyes were lowered to the ground as she made her way back to the castle. Allen had headed off in his own direction as Hitomi had began to follow Van, realising too late, that he was already gone. _//Gone. What's happened? Why did I… do that? Oh, I don't know! I like him, but… but… he's not… I mean, Van's… Oh, no! What am I going to do?! I have to do something…. But what?//_

Continuing her walk back, she thought over the confusing event.

_This world may have failed you,  
__It doesn't give you a reason why.  
__You could have chosen a different path in life._

Standing up, Van looked up at his Guymelef, _almost_ staring into its eyes, needing that small bit of reassurance. However, Van failed to notice Escaflowne's Drag-Energist core darken considerably. Eye's dull, Van sulked over to where Merle peacefully rested, and lay down to attempt sleep.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
__You took my heart,  
__Deceived me right from the start.  
__You showed me dreams,  
__I wished they turn into real.  
__You broke the promise and made me realize.  
__It was all just a lie.  
__Could have been forever.  
__Now we have reached the end._

The sun rose slowly over Asturia, and Van sat atop the barn roof watching as the light filtered over the stone-walled buildings, and flowed along the river, giving the upcoming wedding a good omen. Merle awoke not long after the sun had completely risen above the distant mountains, and climbed up to sit near him. Sleep had escaped him that night, and it was obvious by the dark rings below his eyes.

Far below, Hitomi was helping Millerna prepare for her wedding.

**(A/N)** WoooooHooooo!! My first Fanfic completed!! Please review all comments appreciated. Flames welcome I like to know how to improve

Clicky on the go button!!! You know you want to!!

**Leoanda:** My sister might be so nice as to let you flame, but _I_ will come after you with swords at hand as I co-wrote this fic! And it's now 2am.


End file.
